


Will love keep me out of prison?

by RVLalala



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blonde/brunette relationship, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Height difference relationship, LGBTQ, Lesbian Character, On Hiatus, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RVLalala/pseuds/RVLalala
Summary: So, Alice is a London girl making her American dream come true, she has a great job in an important architects firm.But one day, she is early for work and something very unfortunate happens to her. She ends up in a police office and needs a lawyer ASAP. Wanna know who it is?





	1. Like back in highschool.

My name is Alice Fullgreen. Sometimes feels more like it's Foolgreen, to be honest, because I'm often put between the most ridiculous situations, straight out of some cruel comedy.

  
Why can't I just have a normal life? Maybe my mum was right and I should've stay back in London, but, hell, I really wanted to turn my life around, start over, finally put my feet on the ground and stop wandering, completely doing nothing, acomplishing shit. When I first started living here on New York I thought to myself: _Huh, is not that different from home._  I was endelessly wrong, this city is a mess.

Anyway, I've been living in NYC for two years now and the chaos started to feel like not much of a big deal anymore.

Until this happened.

  
I was at work, arriving surprisingly early, nobody was at the office yet, which was weird because the tech guy that flirts with me was usually there before everyone.

So strange.

I started getting my desk together because that shit was a disaster and then I heard the elevator making its _ding_ sound when it's just been used and I felt in my gut something wasn't right. I thought I was alone in the building.

A man came out of the elevator, a guy I for sure didn't know who he was. He looked shady as fuck, wearing a type of mask and dressed all in black, in a hoody, with a backpack and gloves on, but that wasn't the only thing he had in his hands, oh no, he had a mini chainsaw in one hand and… a gun in the other, pointing it on me, to my head.

“You better stay right there. Don't you dare move a muscle or you'll end up with a bullet between the eyes."

I felt a knot forming in my throat.

He then walked down towards me, put the gun in his hoodie's pocket and handed me the chainsaw.

“Too bad you're not wearing gloves. Better luck next time, kiddo." He said mockingly, palming my shoulder and then running to the exit, making me look like I was the one who just commited a crime.

What in the sweet hell.

That was like a fucking joke. It wasn't April's Fools, though. If that was planned by my co-workers I would've known. They were terrible at those things.

I stood up there, frozen. I was in shock. _How could this be happening to me?_ I thought to myself.

Then it hit me. That guy stole all the money of the company and I have the tool he used to open the damn safe box.

 _Ballocks_.

I suddenly heard police sirens outside and next thing I knew they were crashing into the building stopping in their tracks just to find me there, still standing up with the chainsaw in my hands.

“Drop it! Hands up!”

I let fall that thing and got my shaking hands up.

A bunch of them went upstairs, some were checking up the area and one of them was yelling at me, he then yanked me around and put cuffs in my hands, afterwards, he made me kneel and though I couldn't see him, I knew he was pointing his gun at me.

I wanted to ran away, but that just would've made things worse.

I started thinking about my parents and my little sister. I was so scared I would never get to see them again. I wanted to cry. But I was pissed and when I feel like that I want to throw punches and kick something. I couldn't do anything.

The men who went to the second floor was back and they told their commander, the man with his gun on my head, that money had been robbed, a lot of it. The guy behind me pulled me up and started walking me outside, we got to the police car and he throwed me in, saying to me my “rights”. They drove me on to the comisary and when we arrived, they took me inside and put me in the interrogatory room.

Later on, a woman came in and handed me a coffee, which I declined, I didn't want shit from them. And I'm more of a tea person, so thank you, fuckface.

“So, what happened there, girl? You don't give off a criminal vibe at all.”

This bitch.

“I didn't do it. I work there for fuck's sake.”

“Hmm, you could be rioting. Who knows? Look, it just that it seems all really bad for you, see, you were there by yourself, with the crime tool in your hands. And, I don't know about you, but you were awful early at your office, knowing you were supposed to be there at 8 a.m., Miss Alice.”

“I know, it's weird even for me. But I swear it wasn't me. I just got there and a minute passed and I saw this punk coming out of the elevator, pointing his gun at me and then he walked over to me and gave me the fucking chainsaw.”

“I’d like to believe you, I really do. But, baybygirl, a guy called, very alarmed saying that someone had robbed the “Architects know better” building. That, and we've just been told that no one else ever passed in front of it for hours until you pulled up. Anyway, since it seems like you won’t tell me what happened, you might as well say something with my partner, but let me tell you, he’s harsh, you missed a good opportunity, you should’ve come clean to me." She sighs. "I started to like you. We could’ve been friends, you know? I’ll give you my number, so we can hang out later, if you don’t end up in prison, of course. Well, see you.”

Then the woman walked off and a man entered the room, he glared at me, stomp towards the table and slammed his hands on it.

“You couldn’t say the truth to my partner Max but you sure as hell are speaking now. What happened?”

“Look, I don't know what I have to do to make you all understand that I didn't do shit. I was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. I'm serious, I'm no thief.”

"We didn't find any of the money, where is it?"

"I don't know! I didn't steal it."

“I don't believe a word. But I'm not wasting my time anymore with you. Do you have a lawyer?”

“No, the last one I have passed away and I just hadn't have the time to get a new one.”

“We’ll get you one, and for your dirty luck, it's a new one, just got here, is a good one, right from the Capital, you'll probably walk free this time.”

Then the officer Max walked in with another woman, one I perfectly knew.

“Kendall."

“You know each other? Huh, small world, I guess. Aw, Don, look at us, reuniting friends back together. We're like Ellen or something.”

“Shut up, Hillbrook, we have nothing to do here, let’s go.”

After that, the two officers went and I was left alone with my “old friend”.

Kendall fucking Latrier. I couldn’t believe it. But, she did say she wanted to be a lawyer, who would've thought that she'd be _my_ lawyer.

“Al, I never thought I would ran into you here. What's going on?”

Her accent's still there.

“I've already told the midhead cops the truth, they won't listen."

“I am listening.” She reached out for my hand and notched at it gently.

I felt myself blushing furiously and I tried to hide it under my glasses but failed, obviously. She smiled and I knew she noticed. Of course she did, I was bright red.

I told her all the story and she sighed.

“Okay, so the guy ran away. Were you able to see his face?”

“No, he had a mask on." I said, stress filling up my body again, making me shiver and ran my hands through my hair, covering my face with my arms, sinking into the chair and leaning on the table. I felt exhausted. I didn't want this crap anymore.

“Merd. Well, thank you for telling me this. I'll be working closely with the officers in charge of your case, alright? You go home, calm down, eat something, get some sleep and don't leave the city. Take care, Alice, we'll be in contact. Here.”

She handed me a card with her professional info and put her hand in my shoulder.

“You're gonna be fine.”

“Thanks, Kendall."

“No worries, it's my job.”

She got out of the room and I sat there, still not believing anything that had happened. Soon, I stood up and decided to go home, since I already was late to go to work and I didn’t want to deal with my boss scolding me and my stupid co-workers saying shit about me.

I was heading to the exit door and then:

“Al!”

I turned around to face Kendall and felt my breath getting caught on my throat.

“Do you have to go home right now? I'd like to take you out for lunch."

“Umh, no, I can go with you."

“Great, is just that I really want to catch up."

She kept making small talk until we got to her car, a very nice car, by the way. I was about to open the door when she reached out and opened it for me with her trade mark charming smile.

I hopped in and rubbed my cheeks, as if that would make my blush go away. Dear Lord, this girl.

The drive went easy, with Kendall complimenting me here and there about my job, me moving to NY and my appearence. She said I looked beautiful.

She soon parked in an unknown little restsurant. Once again, opened the door of her car for me just to then hold the front door of the restaurant and putting her hand on my back. A little low. Bold.

The hostess greeted us and took us to a table upstairs because the place was hella crowded and they ran out of tables real quick. Damn, and it was only 12 p.m. Our table was right next to a window, letting us see the marvelous sight of the city in all its splendor.

“I like it here." I said, sitting down and admiring the view.

“I'm glad. Hey, I'm really sorry for cutting down communication with you, I was very busy with college, getting my own buffé and moving out from D.C, but still, it's not excuse enough. And I'm so embarrased for how I treated you when you…”

“It's fine." I didn’t want her to say it.

You see, back in highscool I used to have a big crush on her and, one day, in Chemistry class, she pulled up late and had to sit with me on my desk, we worked together just fine, she was very good at it, at everything, she was always brilliant. After that, we started to hang out more often, at school and then starting going out to the cinema, to the beach, to the mall, blah, blah. Then, I felt like she was the most precious thing I had in my life, and so when we were in a park near my house, I told her I liked her, she just looked at me and then smiled, brushed her hand through my cheek and then... Nothing, she walked me home. Days passed by and she didn't even bother to talk to me at school, answer my calls or my texts. I thought I screwed up, but then she went to me while a break and apologized, explaining she was in tests week, she was right, I was too. We talked all the recess and she offered to take me home when school was over. She did. We were talking about what happened a few days ago and she started leaning towards me and… started raining, we looked up and I was about to turn around and run, but she held me close to her and kissed me. I was over the moon. She then took my hand and we started running to my house, when we were at my house door we said our goodbyes and she kissed me in the cheek. I never felt so happy. Time went on and we dated all through the rest of highschool, we graduated and then she told me she had to leave to Cambridge, ‘cause she got accepted in Harvard. I never felt so miserable. It broke my heart.

“No, it wasn't fine, Alice. I'm truly sorry, I shouldn't have left you like that, without speaking to you in my last day in town, I was an asshole, plus I stopped talking to you. We were in a relationship.” Right, I missed that, she disappeared without saying goodbye. Did I say my heart got broken?

  
“It was years ago. Now we're grown ups. Stop tormenting yourself, I did a long ago.”

“Fine. Are you seeing anyone?”

How bold could she be?

“No.”

“I see. Alice, I never stopped thinking about you.”

I stared at her. It was all I could do. I just couldn’t believe my ears.

“Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

“Don't worry.”

After that we just ate and talked very little. She then drove me home, taking care of opening the door of her car, this time taking my hand. How chilvarious.

“I had a good time, thank you, Kendall.”

“My pleasure. Have a good afternoon, Al, try to get some rest, tomorrow I need to see you to work on your case, okay?” She hugged me and then kissed my cheek, and the other.

Fucking french girl. “Au revoir." She killed me.

“Goodbye." I watched her walk away and got into her car, not before flashing one of her brigthest smiles and finally leaving.

I then found myself calling my mother and telling her everything.

“What in the sweet hell?” Couldn't you tell she's my mum? “She said she never stopped thinking about you? What did you say? I think you should let her in. I always liked her, so lovely, gorgeous, tall and that french accent." Lord. "Plus, you say she's a succesful lawyer now, yes? She's such a catch!”

Oh, God.

“Mum! Stop. I don't know if I want to get with her. She broke my heart.”

“I know, chicken. You really loved her. But, don't you want to have that again? She might as well still love you.”

That made my heart beat fast.

“I don't know." Then my house’s phone started ringing. “Umh, sorry, mum, gotta go, maybe it's her.” I then kicked myself for saying that.

“Oh, then pick up!” She was squealing. “Bye, baby, you tell me how do you do with Kendall later."

I scoffed.

“Yeah?”

“Al? It's me, Kendall."

“I know. What's up?”

“Well, just to remind you that I need you to be in my office after work.”

“Okay, I'll be there."

“I'm texting you the address. See you tomorrow, bonne noit.”

“Goodnight."

And that takes us to today.


	2. Oh, the bathroom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting between Alice and Kendall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Kendall is a Smooth Queen.

It's 4 p.m. I'm on my way to Kendall's office and relieved that my boss had been nice to me the entire day and my co-workers didn't say a word.

I finally arrive to the enormous building and go in. I walk to the recepcionist and tell her I'm there to see Miss Latrier.

"Oh, of course. She's waiting upstairs."

"Great, thank you."

I take the elevator and then it stops on the third floor. Kendall walks in, going through some papers, so she doesn't see me, but she greets me anyway.

"Good afternoon".

"Kendall, it's me."

She then swoons her head up and smiles widely. She looks like an angel. One that wear suits. Huh.

"Hi. I was going upstairs. You took a little longer and I had to check this out." And talking about checking things out, she was having her way running her eyes all over me.

"You look good". She said, smirking.

What a bold bitch.

"Thanks. You do too with the whole..." I gesture to her suit. "Corporative style"

She laughs a little.

"I like your outfit, really." I was wearing a button up and a pencil skirt, nothing extraordinary, just work clothes.

"Well. If you say so"

"Hmhm. Hey, I didn't greet you properly, how rude of me". She then leaned in and kiss my cheeks, putting her hand on my waist smoothly. I got flushed terribly.

She smiled at me and bit her lip even the slightest. I looked away. The elevator's doors opened and she gestured to me that I came out first. We walked down a hallway and she opened a door, letting me in into her office. It was awesome. Huge, elegant and smelled great. It smelled like her.

"Take a sit".

We then talked about my case. Hours passed and then her phone rang.

"Kendall Latrier. Oh, hello, officer Hillbrook. What happened?"

She stayed quiet for a minute.

"Okay, we'll be there." She hangs up. "They're saying they found out something and they need us in the comissary."

"Alright, let's go."

We pulled up and both officers were looking at me like I was in big trouble.

Kendall stood tall in front of me, defensively.

"What is it?"

"We'd like to tell you something. Come with us, ladies." The officer Don said.

Once we were at their office, the cops started talking.

"Your boss let us into her office cameras. Funny thing we didn't find shit. What can you tell us about that?" Max asked.

"I don't have access to the building's cameras. Only the tech guys but I'm sure the one who messed with that was the thief."

"We didn't get any prints on the keyboard, honey."

"Because the man was wearing gloves, I already told you."

"Sugar, you gotta stop lying to us."

"Stop it with the pet naming. Let's be professional."

"Jealousy much?" The officer teased. Kendall glared at her.

"How can you now it was her? She just told me the building has a visitor checking system on the front door. If there was another person on the register that was earlier than her, you better apologize to her and get that bastard behind bars."

"She protecc. Don't you love girlfriends, Sirfaith?"

"Shut up, Maxine, leave the ladies alone. Alright, we'll check that up and we will let you know what we find."

"Okay, thank you, officers."

"Thanks."

"Al, let me take you to dinner."

"You don't have to, really."

"I want to."

"Fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

We walked out of the commisary and got into her car. She drove us to this beautiful looking restaurant and she opened all the doors for me. The host took us to a table nearby, it has this seat that was like a couch in the shape of a C. Either way, we sat in front of each other.

"I've missed this. I've missed you, Alice."

I just stayed quiet.

"Look, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable or put pressure on you-"

"You're not. And I've missed you too. It was hard to let you go."

"I'm sorry. But, I'm here now. And I want you back."

"I... I don't know how to feel about this, Kendall."

"Okay, I get it."

We then started talking about my case and she noticed I was worried.

"Alice, is gonna be okay. Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I just don't want to end up in prison." I started crying.

She hurried to sit by my side and put her arms around me, I let myself sink into her, putting my head on her shoulder. She leaned back and lifted my face with a finger on my chin.

"I'm here to stay. To protect you. You're safe as long as you're with me, you hear?"

I barely nodded. She held me until I calmed down and she stayed close to me through the rest of our meals.

She then took me home.

"Thank you for everything, Kendall."

"You're welcome. Anytime."

She hugged me tight and then she looked into my eyes, then down to my lips. She stepped back and kissed me in one cheek and then the other.

"Ciao, Alice."

"Bye."

I really thought she would kiss me. I wanted her to.

It is wednesday, my dudes. I'm bored as fuck. I just got home from work and I'm making me something to eat.  
Kendall hasn't called or texted me yet. Am I missing her? Ugh, I'm gross.

Then my phone rings. It's her. I'm so excited.

"Hey, Ken."

"Hi, Alice. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. And you?"

"Good, thank you. I was wondering if you wanna go out to eat something."

"I'm actually cooking right now."

"Oh. Well, another time."

"You could come over."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Perfect. I'll be there."

"See you."

I squealed.

Ten minutes passed after i texted her my adress and she was outside. I let her in and she greets me like usual. She then pulls out something from behind her. They're beautiful. She brought me lilys, my favourites.

"Thank you, Kendall." I hug her, putting my arms around her neck, holding her down a little, she places her free hand on my waist. I've missed this feeling. She feels... She feels like home.

I make the table and she hands me the plates, she then puts the flowers in some water and finally sits down, right beside me.

"I like the sitting across each other thing, but I want to be close to you."  
I blush and look down a little.  
She lifts my face and then leans towards me. She was so close to kiss me, instead she pressed our foreheads together and stroked my cheek. She looked into my soul through my eyes, with soft, the softest eyes. I loved this. I always liked when she was this sweet. I loved to stare into her baby hazels. I ran a hand through her golden locks and she put her hands on my waist, wrapping me around her arms until her hands clasped together. 

She then let go of me and we finished our food. We moved onto the couch and started talking about everything and nothing. We chatted about our relationship in highschool, how our college experience was, and I couldn't help but get jealous when she talked about her girlfriends and boyfriends. She got jealous as well when I told her about the girls I dated. We found out that we slept with the same girl. Felicia, I guess. Thing is that, that woman is working for her now. Inchteresting, don't you think? Anyhow, we talked for hours, laughing and just letting our hearts shine.  
I realize is late as hell.

"I should go. I had a wonderful time."

"I think it'll be better if you stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. But I don't have a guest room, though."

"I can sleep here."

"No, no. You can sleep in my bed."

"You're not sleeping in the couch, Al."  
"I'm not."

She stares at me and arches her brow.

"Alice, I don't think is a good idea."

"Nothing's gonna happen. Come on, we have to get you changed."

I searched up for my biggest clothes for Kendall, 'cause let's be honest, girl is too tall. I finally get something that will fit her right and I hand it over to her.

"You're rocking those pj's."

"Uh huh. Piss off."

I laugh. "You look cute."

"Says the petite girl with the planets pijamas. Such a nerd."

I can't help but blush.

"I forgot how easy is for you to get tomato face. Quelle beauté."

"Is hard not to when you flirt with me like that. You are the one that makes blush so much. Plus, you keep trying to woo me with your french."

She laughs.

"So, now I'm wooing you? I'm just very french, Al."

"Whatever."

We get into bed, facing each other.

"Alright, goodnight. Doux rêves."

"Nighty-night. You too, Ken."

She leans in and pecks my cheek. I stare at her lips and then up to her eyes. She just smiles.

We wake up because of my annoying alarm, I forgot to turn it off last night. Shit.

It's until this moment I realize she is spooning me and has an arm wrapped around me. I smile with my sweet potato face.

I then get up, trying not to wake her up. I get into the shower and I hear the door opening. I feel her gazing through the doors of my shower. I flush so bad.

"Good morning." She starts to brush her teeth.

"Good morning, Kendall." My voice quivers through all the sentence.

I step out of the shower and now she's washing her face. She turns around while I'm wrapping the towel around me. She saw nothing. But still, she smirks.

I walk to the sink and she looks at me with this eyes full of desire. Up and down.  
I take my toothbrush and attempt to grab the toothpaste but Kendall is hovering behind me, smelling me. She turns me around, then puts her hands on the sink besides my hips, trapping me between her arms. She lowers her head and starts smelling my head and my neck. Later, I feel her hands on my shoulders, caressing them, going down my sides until she gets to my waist. She lets them there for a while a then walks aways, grabbing a towel and getting her shirt out of her body, then the shorts I gave her, leaving her in just her panties. I gulp. She enters the shower and tosses her underwear into the floor, outside the shower. Sweet Jesus.

I walk back into my room and start getting some clothes on and just when I'm getting the t-shirt over my head, she's behind me, helping me put the shirt in place, she whips me around and to my surprise she's full clothed now, with a different outfit.

"I took another pair of clothing."

"I see."

"Thanks. I'm gonna make us some breakfast."

She walked to the kitchen and made the most lovely breakfast ever.

We sat down and ate, we didn't talk much.

"I guess is time for me to go" She said after finishing with the dishes.

"Okay, take care, I'll see you later."

"You too. But, hey, I wanted to take you out on a date, and today seems like a perfect moment since it's your free day, I could take the day off as well."

"Sounds great. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Kendall took us to an Art gallery new in the city, I wanted to come here before, but didn't have the time. It's better now I'm with her.  
We geeked about a lot of the paintings and sculptures. But then we got hungry and decided to go.

This girl knows all the fancy looking restaurants in New York, it seems.

"Table for two, please. Mercy."

We sat down and soon the waitress took our order.

"I liked seeing you like that in the morning."

I blushed. Again.

"We never made love. So it was interesting to watch you almost naked."

This girl is gonna be death of me.

"There's a lot of things I'd like to do to you."

Oh, my God.

"Like what?"

Then the waitress pulled up.

"Food's here."

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"I'd love to make you squirm beneath me. Make you call out my name."

I gasped. She smirks.

We then just concentrated in eating and then we talked, but she got a call and she soon tells me it was from the officers, saying we had to be tomorrow at the commisary.

"It's getting late."

"Yes. I'll take you home."

The drive is quiet. Peaceful.

We arrive and we're at my front door. She kisses my cheek putting her hand on the other one. She then runs her thumb over my lips. I feel my knees shake.  
Kendall just smiles and then walks to her car.

"Bye, Al!"

I wave at her and then she's gone.

Why didn't she kiss me?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who's reading this, first, thank you so much, you don't have idea how special it makes me feel.  
> I want to ask you a favor, if you could share this story on tumblr, I would thank you for ever. Pretty please, with sugar on top.


	3. The warmth of the heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice starts to feel things for a certain somebody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits, honey buns <3
> 
> I'll be updating every six hits, but if I see more kudos, I'll update sooner.

Kendall and I pulled up to the comissary the next day at noon.

“Hello, ladies. Please, come into our office.”

“So, you were right, congrats. You're staying out of prison by now, peaches.”

“Really?”

“Can you show us what you found, please?”

“Sure thing.”

Officer Hillbrook then handed us some papers, the register of that day.

There was a person coming in way before me, at 6:30. It was him.

“This is great news, thank you so much, officers.”

We then got into her car and I couldn't help but hug her.

“We have to celebrate. Let's go to a bar.”

“Sounds good.”

Wow, even a bar for Miss Fancy Pants is this good looking, she is making me feel spoiled.

“I'm so relieved, Ken!”

“Yeah, me too, I'm so glad you're gonna be fine. I told you everything would turn out alright.”

“Thank you so much for your help, seriously, I don't know what I would've done without you.”

“I’m here for you, Alice.”

She was giving me the heart eyes, motherfucker.

I felt my heart in my hand. A big, overwhelming warmth wrapped around it.

Kendall took me home and got the car door for me, as always. I took her hand and she squeezed it. She then pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheeks.

“Have a goodnight, Al.”

“You too, bye.”

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I was so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one was kind of a very short chapter, but is what it is, next is longer.


	4. Feels like destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Kendall go on in a trip!

My doorbell rang. I stopped what I was doing and went right up to swing it open.

“Hi, Al.”

“Hey! How is it going?”

“Great. You look cute.” I blushed madly and she kissed my cheek, putting her hand on my waist.

“Thanks.”

“Do you want to go to California with me? I'm leaving on Saturday.”

“Yeah, I'd love to, I miss the beach so much.”

“Good. I'd take you out but I gotta leave in half an hour.”

“It’s fine, we can talk here.”

She told me she was skipping town for a while, ‘cause she just closed a deal with this important buffé and she was tired.

Then we started flirting, well, she started flirting with me and I was just sitting there with my blood heating up.

Days passed and we went on lunch dates, to the theatre and one particular night we got dinner, we went to her place and she invited me to stay. I felt like maybe it wasn’t the right call and said no, just to regret it the very moment the word escaped my mouth. It was done. She said it was okay, shrugging, but I could tell by the way she looked down, it wasn’t. So I hugged her.

“Thank you for all the time you’re spending with me. It makes me really happy.”

“I feel the same. It's been the best month I’ve had ever.”

My heart beated so fast. I sank into her, taking in on her perfemme.

I finally let her go and she kisses me goodbye on the cheek.

I didn’t even notice but it was already Saturday. I had my baggage made and I was just waiting for Kendall to pull up at my house.

 _Riiing_.

Speaking of the King of Rome.

“Hi, K.” I say, flashing a smile.

“Hi, A. Ready to go?”

“Yep, my things are upstairs.”

“Let me help you with that.”

We went up to my room and she carry two of my baggages. We walked downstairs and then out to the taxi she called for us, she puts all my stuff on the trunk and both of us hopped into the automobile.

We soon arrived at the airport and were waiting for our flight to get called on.

“Flight 1869 to California is ready to go.”

That’s our plane. We hurried up to get on board.

“I’ve never flew in first class. This is so cool.”

“Vous semblez très mignon.”

“I'm just excited.”

“I can tell. It's adorable.”

“You're making me blush.” I said it out loud. She smirks.

We sit down and she lets me have the one with the window and I honestly didn’t look through it much, I was too busy talking with Kendall, admiring her.

After five hours of flying, we finally land in Cali.

She then calls out a cab and he take us to our hotel. A very big and elegant one. We check in and the receptionist hands her the key to our room, is a suite in the very top of the building and it has an amazing view to the sea. But what catches my eye instantly is the king size bed. There was only one bed. We were going to sleep together for a week. Sweet baby Jesus.

“So, do you wanna grab something to eat and then go to the spa?”

“Sounds lovely. But I really need to take a shower.”

“Me too. I think there's a bathtub.” She walks into the bathroom and nods. “Do you mind if I get in?”

“No, it's f-fine. Is not like we're getting in the shower together.” I spoke out loud. I whip around to hide my red face but she saw me, and she's laughing.

“Would you like that?”

There she goes with the teasing.

“Uh.” I turn to face her and she winks at me, she then starts getting off her clothes and I run to get inside the shower and there I take off mine.

I finish and step out, she's still in the tub with her hair in a bun with her eyes closed. But the moment I start to walk towards her, they flutter open and begin to rake over my body. I feel like she could take off the towel with just staring at me like that.

“J'aimerais que tu sois là.”

I’d like it too.

“Ain't happening, Missy.”

I'm almost in the washroom door when I hear her walking behind me and next thing I know, she has her arms around my waist, her very naked body pressed on my back. Jesus, Mary and Joseph.

“Je te veux.” She kisses my neck and I'm loosing it, my knees bucle and I feel like I'm gonna fall but she holds me tighter.

“Kendall…”

“S'il vous plaît, Alice.” I then realize there's a hand on my leg, going up, and just when she presses her fingers in my inner thigh, I take her hand and draw it away. I get out of the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I get dressed as fast as I can and then she comes out of the restroom fully clothed, she's combing her hair. She looks beautiful.

“K, listen, I'm sorry if I'm not letting you in in that way, but I just don’t feel ready.”

“Yeah, no. You’re right. Besides, I think that it should be special, since it'll be the first time we do it.”

Stop making me blush!

“I'll wait all the time you need, okay?” She comes closer to me and rubs my shoulders, planting a kiss on my cheek. Staring down at me adoringly.

I melt into her, finding myself with my arms around her neck and with hers on my waist. We stay like that for a few seconds and then she takes my hand and leads us to the hotel's restaurant.

One of the best meals I've ever had before. That steak was so juicy and the pasta, oh God. The wine was so good I might be kinda hammered right now.

“What a lovely place. The liquour here is amazing, Ken.” * _Hick up_ * “I’m so glad I came here with you. I really like to spend time with chu. You smell nice, you’re easy in the eye, you’re such a gentlewoman and I fucking looove when you speak French. Is so hot. You’re very… blurry.”

“You’re very drunk, ma chérie.”

“I'm tipsy.”

“Alright, let's get you in bed now.” She said, grabbing me by the waist, swinging one of my arms over her shoulder.

“Oi! None of that, I wanna go to the spa.” I whined.

“What? No, I don't want you to puke on the poor massagist.”

“Take me to the Spa, French frie.”

She sighs and starts walking towards the spa.

We got our massages, mani and pedi and then got into the jacuzzi, we were in our bikinis, but at the moment I wish we were bare. I wanted to see her. I wanted her.

“Je me sens très heureux.”

“Me too.” The sweet vibe quickly disappeared, folks.

She moved closer to me and put one hand on my jaw and the other on my leg. I could see her eyes darkening. She was looking at me with ferocity. God, I wanted her to take me right there and then. She licked her lips and closed her eyes for a moment. She then opened them and leaned in. She finally kissed me. I was dead.

First it was slow, but she became desperate and soon there was tongue and teeth, I couldn’t stop moaning into the kiss. I just wanted her to fuck me _right now._ But I knew she wouldn’t, because I was drunk.

She kissed my whole face, sucked on my earlobe and finally kissed my neck, soon she started licking, nibbling and biting.  
  
“Ah…” I wanted to quit the moaning, but she was making it hard for me.

I felt her hand going up my leg and then hovering over the elastic of my bikini, stretching it out. She looked at me as if she was asking for permission.

Take it off already!

But then she grabbed my face with both hands and gave me a chaste kiss. Letting me know nothing was going to happen.

Well, fuck.

We left the spa and went up to our room and put on our pj's. I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth but before I could even grasp the toothbrush, Kendall lifted me up into the sink and kissed me deeply, she started running her hands down my sides and placed one on my thigh, the other one snaking up beneath my shirt, sliding it all the way until she got to my neck and put a little of pressure, making me whimper. The teasing hand on my leg found its way up to my ass, grabbing it firmly. The hand on my neck flew to the hem of my shorts and that’s when I gripped her wrist, stopping her movements, she broke the kiss and looked at me, then smiled softly and put a kiss on my forehead. Just to start brushing her teeth afterwards. Once she finished, I hopped off the sink and stared at myself in the mirror, I was flushed. With several bites in my neck. I leaned into the sink and then took my toothbrush.

I walked towards the bed and layed down. Kendall turned around and put her arm on my waist, nuzzling my neck. I took her hands and interlocked our fingers, she got our hands up and kissed mine.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Al.”

I thought a lot about what could've happened and then tried to sleep.


	5. To stay like this for ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I'll update after 4 hits.

  
I'm getting way too used to wake up next to Kendall.

I like looking at her while she sleeps, she looks so peaceful, with that little smile.

She suddenly wakes up and chuckles at me.

“Bon jour, merveilleuse.”

“Morning.”

“What do you want to do after breakfast?”

“Go to the beach.”

“Okay. Alice… I had a dream about us, we were in a forest, holding hands and looking at the night sky, then you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. It made me very happy.”

My heart flutter. “I feel that way.”

Kendall’s eyes widened and she gave the biggest smile ever. “Me too.”

“I’d like to kiss you but… morning breath.”

She laughs. “I don’t care, come here.” We kiss and she finds her way on top of me, then breaks the kiss and goes to the bathroom. I follow her and now we're both brushing our teeth.

We go downstairs to get breakfast and once there we chat.

“Did you think about what happened last night?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep because of it.”

“Sorry. What did you have in mind?”

I feel my face burning. “Uh.”

“I'm fooling with you.” I swat her arm and she laughs from the stomach. “The hostess told me there's gonna be a party here at evening. Do you want to come?”

“Sounds fun.”

“Alright. Just so you know, I did think a lot of what happened yesterday. I had to fight myself to stop whatever I was going to do. What I was going to do to _you_."

I gulp and I can picture my face getting ten shades darker.

We then went to the beach and first walked all the way through the shore, with her hand in mine. We got into the water just to have a heavy make out session that made think; _I might be wet ‘cause of the water, but I sure as hell am wet too because of her._

Later on, we spent time talking and admiring the sea, sitting in the sand until it started to get dark and we had to get styled up for the party.

I picked a white low cut dress and Kendall a black jumper. She had her hair up in a tight bun and looked totally marvelous.

We started our night with some drinks. A girl asked me to dance with her and Kendall put her hand on my waist possessively and grinned at the chick, she got the hint and left.

“Jelly much?”

“Gotta let them now you’re with me.”

I got flushed.

“Two more, s'il vous plaît.”

“Of course, ma dame.” This is some bullshit. The bartender was flirting with her. No fucking way.

“Here you go.”

“Mercy.”

“My pleasure.” Said the girl, leaning on the bar while biting her lip. Oh, hell no.

I put my arms around Kendall’s neck and kiss her. The bartender steps back and rolls her eyes.

“Quelqu'un est jaloux.”

“Gotta let them now you’re with me.”

She smirks and kisses me, grabbing my hips.

A slow song comes up and Kendall breaks the kiss to take my hand.

“M'accordez-vous cette danse?” She leads me to the dance floor and makes me spin around just to then wrap her arms around my waist. I get mine on her her neck as we sway at the rithm of the melody. I rest my head on her shoulder and close my eyes. Wish we could stay like this for ever.


	6. The cabin of love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *wiggles eyebrows*

It was our last day in California and Kendall decided to take us to Venice, saying she had a cabin by the beach.

We’re in our way in the rented car. Kendall is such a good driver.

We soon arrive and get our things inside.

We settled in and she told me she wanted to buy some groceries so she could cook us dinner. She drove us there and picked the things she needed and then we left.

She cooked us the most beautiful French meal.

“My mom taught me how to do it, it's called cassoulet.”

“That’s lovely.”

“She always liked you.”

“I always liked her, she was very nice to me. My mum always _loved_ you. Every time she saw us, she wanted us to get married.” We both laughed at this.

“How is she?”

“She’s great, she'd be freaking out if she knew about us.”

“You haven’t tell her?”

“Umh, no. There hasn’t been a right moment.”

“That's okay. I'd like go see her and tell her then.”

“Really?”

“Oui.”

“That's very sweet.” She leans down to kiss me.

Dinner's ready and we sit down and eat, talking about our parents and somehow we ended up talking about children.

“Oh, and our kids would have brat British accents and will now French, that's awesome!”

“How do you now they won't have a French accent?”

“Come on, English accents are very sticky.”

She laughs and agrees with me. She then smiles lovingly at me. We end our meals and wash the dishes. Kendall later leads me outside to a wood swing and holds my hand. We talk about us and I could cry ‘cause she makes me feel like the most precious, important thing there is. I can’t help but throw myself at her arms and hug her tight. She then makes me look into her eyes and kisses me. Kendall offers to go to the pool before it gets dark and I agree. We get into our bathing suits and get in the water. It’s kinda warm. She pulls me close and kisses me hard, soon gets handsy and starts kissing my neck, she lifts me up and gets on top of me, continuing her actions, pressing her knee _there_. I can’t take it anymore.

“Take me to bed.”

She stares at me deeply, analyzing me. She can say I'm serious and takes my hand, we walk inside and then to her bedroom. She lays me down in the bed and gets between my legs. She's kissing me hungrily, making me moan. Kendall’s hands are everywhere. She's going down my body now, leaving kisses, on my neck, she takes my shirt off and kisses my breasts then my stomach and she reaches the hem of my jeans. She looks up and I nod. Kendall unbuttons my pants and unzips them, she then rips them off my body and now she's pecking my legs and when she's plasting a kiss on my inner thighs, my hips buckle, making her take off my panties in a split second. She's about to taste me and I pull her up into a kiss, she takes advantage of this and unclasps my bra. I'm left naked to her disposition. She takes one of my nipples in her mouth, licks, sucks and bites while pinching the other with her fingers, she then switches and repeats her actions. She's making her way down again until she's right there. Looking and smelling me. She places a kiss and then runs her tongue, barely. She then starts licking with more intensity and sucking, biting even. I feel her fingers on my entrance and my moans turn into ragged breaths when she slips two of them inside me. She keeps a slow pace and then she starts to curl them and I'm screaming. I feel close already. I have to pull her up to quiet me a little. I kiss her and still can’t shut my screams. She kisses my neck and I finally come undone. I'm seeing stars.

She gets off me and pecks my cheek. I try to recover and get my breath steady. I get on top of her now, grinding her and I start to take her clothes off. I glorify her body with my hands and my mouth and then my fingers find their way to her clit and start making circles. She doesn’t moan. Her breath is shaky though. She quickly comes and I'm honestly surprised.

“J’étais proche quand je te baisais.”

“Huh.”

I lay down close to her and she hugs my waist.

“That was amazing.”

“I agree. I'll bring you some water and then you get some rest, I'm not done with you.”

I blushed furiously and gaped at her. She winks at me, gets her underwear and her jeans on and leaves the bedroom.

She didn't stop until I was about to fall asleep. That means 4 hours of sex nonstopping. I never thought she will be this much of an orgasms machine. I feel like I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow. Fuck.


	7. This is not a goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update 'cause last chapter was way too short.

Guess who has jelly legs.

I'm walking like a penguin. God.

Kendall’s in the kitchen making us breakfast and I greet her. She turns around and laughs at me.

“Oh, shut up.”

“Je t'ai fait l'amour comme c'est supposé être fait, non?”

“This is not funny.” I pout.

“Hmm. Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself.” She walks down to me and kisses my forehead, wrapping her arms around me. “Breakfast is ready.”

We sit down and eat, chatting about what we were gonna do when arriving home.

“I have to go to Boston to close a deal with a new business partner. I'll be there three days.”

“I’m going away for a while. To Canada, with my father. I would like if you come with me, but I guess you’re gonna be busy.”

“I’ll go see you when I have the chance, don't worry. How long are you staying there?”

“A month or so, my vacations were near this time of the month and I'd like to leave the city. Being accused of robbing the money of the building I work on, it made me rethink stuff, you know? I don't feel quite safe.”

“But I'm here with you.”

“I know. It's not that. Is just… I feel like something bad is gonna happen again, and I don’t know if skipping town would make me feel safer but I'm sure being with my dad will help somehow.”

“I understand.” Kendall holds my hand and kisses my cheek.

We're packing up now, getting ready to go back to New York. We get the rented car back to the agency and take a cab. Soon we arrive to the airport and are called to get into the plane.

“Alice, let's go to the bathroom.”

“What? Are you crazy?”

“I want to do it so bad, please.”

She sneaks her hand under my skirt and I close my eyes.

“If we get in trouble…”

“We won’t.” She gets up and enters the bathroom, I wait a minute and get there too.

She kisses me and wastes no time to get in her knees and starts to eat me out. I'm moaning so loud.

“Quiet.” She commands and I put a hand on my mouth.

Oh, my God, she put her tongue inside. I’m losing my shit. I feel my legs bailing on me and she notices somehow and swings one of them over her shoulder. She then bites down on my clit and I'm trying so hard to contain the scream scaping my mouth.

She gets up and licks her lips, kisses me and gets out. I have to stabilize myself and then follow her. I couldn’t get rid of the blush covering my face.

We're finally in NY and we get to my house. Once I'm done unpacking I decide to take a shower and Kendall gets in with me. Of course she couldn’t help herself and we ended up having sex. Again. We then finish up with the bath and I’m about to grab a towel but she turns me around and carries me and takes me to my bed and fucks me once again.

I'm going to be honest with y’all, in the past four days Kendall and I have been making love all over the place on my apartment. On the couch, the kitchen, the dinning table, the piano, my office's desk, on the floor in different places of my house, against several walls, there was one time that she put me up on her shoulders, it was so hot. If this keeps going I'm gonna need a wheelchair.

It's been a week, currently Saturday and we're out taking brunch.

“I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“I know. And I have to buy my ticket to Vancouver.”

“Do you wanna go to my place?” I'm a little taken back. We've never been in her house.

“S-sure.” She smirks and asks for the check. We make our way to her apartment and there's a lot of silence. I look at her and I can tell she's excited. She turns her head and smiles at me, and caresses my cheek. She makes my heart sparkle.

We arrive and I'm nervous.

“Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure.”

She opens the door and lets me in.

What.

Her house is huge and so beautiful, she has such good taste.

“Woah, Kendall this is so cool.”

She giggles a little and grabs my face, kissing me sweetly. And then she slips her tongue and ends up biting my lip. She pushes me and my back hits the door. She lifts my leg and puts it around her. Kendall’s kissing my neck now and then takes my shirt off, my pants are next. She starts to lead us toward her room but stops and carries me and sits me down on the kitchen counter. My panties fly and she's devouring me. I lay down and feel myself come. She’s breaking records, you guys. She then wraps my legs around her waist, takes us to her bed and gently lays me down and strips down off her clothes. She then goes to one of her drawers and is searching for something. She's adjusting… straps? To her hips and then turns around. Dear Lord. The length of that thing scares me a little. She walks up to me and gets between my legs. She runs a finger through my folds and I whimper.

“You’re so wet.” I'm blushing so hard.

She then leans down and kisses me. I feel her fingers on me, she's covering them of my cum. I don’t feel her touch anymore and it's because her fingers are on my lips now, she slips them in and I lick them. She looks like a sex beast, her eyes are so dark.

She lowers her hand again and gets three fingers inside me, I cry out as she starts to fasten up her pace. Later, she adds a fourth one and I'm screaming from the top of my lungs. She presses her thumb on my clit and I explode. She kisses me and then my neck. Kendall backs down a little and then puts the dildo in my entrance, she starts to push in and half of it is inside already, she lets me adjust to the feeling and then starts moving, slowly, as she lowers her head and kisses my lips. I hug her with my legs and she goes deeper. I feel her teeth on my neck and I start to dig my nails on her back. Kendall moves faster and is rubbing me now, helping to ride out my upcoming orgasm.

“Kendall…”

She looks at me and presses our foreheads together

“Ah, fuck. Shit, I'm coming.” I feel my back arching up towards her and I can tell she's struggling to move inside me but still she manages to fuck me deep and hard. I scream her name and then collapse. She slips out carefully and lays down besides me, hugging me.

“I’m gonna change the sheets. Get in the bathtub, I'll be there in a minute.”

“Alright.” My voice is husky as fuck because of all the screaming.

I put my hair into a ponytail and I let the tub fill in and put some honey and coconut soap. Fancy, isn’t?

I get in and watch Kendall getting her golden locks in a messy bun. I move forward, leaving room for her and she gets in. She kisses my shoulders and hugs my waist.

We start to talk about leaving the city.

“Tu vas me manquer.”

“Me too. But, we're call each other a lot and you'll go visit me. Is gonna be okay.”

She puts her head on my shoulder and sighs slightly. I turn around a little and caress her cheek and kiss her, trying to tell her: _We're going to be fine_.

Kendall deepens the kiss and her hand finds its way down my legs and starts rubbing. She kisses my neck and chokes me a bit with her free hand, I rest my head on her shoulder as I come. She then massages my back and I sink into her.

My fingerprints look like raisins and I decide is time to get out. I go get my toothbrush and enter back the bathroom to brush my teeth. Kendall goes to her nightstand and drinks a whole bottle of water very fast, she then comes back and also brushes her teeth. We then get into bed and sleep in.

I wake up to the smell of waffles and I jump out of the bed, just to find some clothes left for me on her side of the bed. I put them on and then notice is big for me. And smell like heaven. Smells like Kendall.

I go to the kitchen and she has already the table with flowers, our waffles and juice.

“How did you sleep, darling?”

“Fine, but I'm sore, thank you very much.”

She laughs. “You can take quite a pound.” She says, winking.

I glare at her with my face all red. She can’t stop laughing and puts her hand on my cheek to kiss me. She kept teasing me through the whole breakfast.

“Hey, we didn’t go to see my mum.”

“That’s true. Hmm, do you wanna go see her before I take you to the airport?”

“Yeah, perfect.”

“Parfait. We gotta get you changed.” I pout.

“But don't I look cute? Plus, it smells so good.”

“Vous êtes si adorable. Alright, you can keep my t-shirt, but you still need some pants.”

“You’re aware that any jeans you give me are not gonna fit me, right?”

“You’re right, tu es ma petite fille.”

She takes my hand and leads me to her walk in closet. Yes, you heard me.

Shit, is bigger than my room.

She’s looking in a drawer and then humms, she hands me some short shorts.

“Here. Vos fesses va sembler incroyable dans ces.” I blush to the max.

I change and I feel Kendall’s eyes on my ass.

“We better go before you try to get in my pants.”

“Come on, Ali, we're not gonna be able to do it for a while.” She walks towards me and and kisses me, and the second I even realize, I'm up in the air and then against the floor. She pulls up my shirt and licks my ribs and nibbles my bellybutton, that makes me roll my hips and close my eyes. She unzips the shorts she gave me and pulls them down, along with my underwear. She starts licking and I'm surprised but I feel like I'm gonna come already. She then gets on her knees and lifts my body up, putting my legs on her shoulders and grabbing my ass, she continues to eat me out and I'm coming soon.

“Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.”

“Shut up, now help me get up.” She laughs and takes my hand, lifting me on my feet, I stumble and fall is her arms, she holds me and smiles, kissing me sweetly. I get dressed quickly and then…

“Je t'aime.”

I feel my eyes filling up with tears, my heart warming up.

I hug her tight.

“I love you too.”

She grabs my face and looks at me lovingly. I notice she's crying as well.

She then takes my hand and we go out to her car and she drives us to my mother’s house.

We arrive and I knock twice, she opens the door and smiles widely at us, she obviously hugs Kendall and then hugs me, and finally lets us in.

“Hello, Misses. Fullgreen.”

“Call me Linda, sweetie.”

“C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.” My mum looks at me with a confused smile.

“She said is nice to see you again.”

“Oh, how lovely. Is great to see you too, Kendall. May I offer you some tea?”

“Of course, mercy, ma’am.”

My mother pinches Kendall’s cheek and goes to the kitchen. She comes back with three cups of tea in a tray and Kendall helps her, taking it from her hands.

“Thank you, love.” They sit down, my mum across us in her loveseat. “So, what bring you girls here, to the wrong side of town?”

“Mum, Kendall and I are dating.” Ken takes my hand on hers and looks at me with heart eyes. My mother arches her brows.

“Oh. That are such good news, I'm so happy for you two. Congratulations!”

“Thank you, Linda. Your daughter means everything to me.” I blush and smile brightly at Kendall.

“I appreciate that. I knew you would find your way back together.”

Kendall and I stare at each other and then she wipes my tears. I was crying. She then presses her forehead to mine.

“Umh.” I clear my throat and get up, Kendall takes my hand and stands up.

“We gotta go.”

“Where you going? You just came!”

“Mum, I'm leaving with dad and Kendall’s going to Boston.”

“I see. Well, have a good trip, girls.”

“Ciao, Linda.”

“Goodbye, mum.” We both hug her and leave to my house and then hers, we have our things ready and we later go to the airport.

I buy my ticket and Kendall walks up to me with hers in her hand.

“My flight goes in half an hour.”

“Mine in two hours.”

We decide to get something to eat in a restaurant at the airport. We talk a little and the mood gets sappy. She takes my hand and kisses it.

“I’m gonna miss you so much.” I start to cry again. She moves her chair closer to me, kisses my cheek and hugs me tight.

“Me too. But we're gonna see each other soon, I promise.”

Thirty minutes went by and I had to go. We're both crying now, hugging as if when any of us let go the world would end. It fell like that. She kisses me hard before she goes.

“This is not a goodbye, okay? I love you, Alice.”

“I love you.” A last kiss and I walk away, no looking back or it'd have broke my heart.


	8. Trip to Canada gone wrong.

I can’t stop crying.

The lady next to me looks at me, a little concerned.

“Are you ok- of course you’re not. Uh, wanna talk about it?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing. Bad break up?”

“No. My girlfriend couldn’t come with me.”

“She mad at you?”

“She has a business trip. I'm going to see my dad.”

“Why are you skipping town?”

“I was accused of robbing the money of the building I work on and though every charge's been removed I feel very overwhelmed.”

“Damn. Miss, a pair of drinks here, please.” She said, calling the stewardess.

Scotch was poured and soon Sheila and I are drunk as hell. One moment we're both cracking up and the other bawling.

“You were highschool sweethearts? That’s so cuuute!”

“I know. We were the most adorable thing.” I said, sobbing.

“Aww, and you two just said I love you for the first time?”

“Yes.” I whined and Sheila hugged me.

“Oh, honey. How is she? You say she's French, right? Her accent must be such a turn on.”

“It is.” I pouted. I take out my phone and show her a photo of us on the gym and then one of Kendall on her work clothes.

“Dayumm, she fine. So, let’s see, she's rich, from Europe, tall, muscled up, has pretty eyes and that hair! I can get why you’re so into her, gurl. Is she good in bed?”

“The best. I wasn’t able to walk for a week.”

“Damn, ma'am. She is some some sex Goddess. The envy is _real_.”

We then talked about our jobs and she says to me she's an stylist, I could tell, her hair is awesome.

We then share phone numbers and take a nap, considering is an almost five hours flight. The plane descends and now we’re in Vancouver. We go get our baggage and say our goodbyes. To my surprise, my dad was waiting for me outside just when I was about to take a taxi.

“Alice, hi, squirrel!” I ran up to him and we hug.

“Dad, is so good to see you. How are you?”

“Old and glad to have my little boo in town with me. What about you? You didn’t tell me why you decided to come.”

“Well. I'm sorry I didn’t say a word about this, but, I was about to go to prison.”

“What?”

“Yeah. You see, a thief got into the building and left with all the money and handed me the crime tool.”

“Bloody hell. My poor child. But, hey, didn’t you lawyer died? R.I.P”

“He did. Umh, I got a new one.”

“Oh, that's good. Do I know them?”

“Yes.”

“What’s their name?” He helped me out with my bags and we hopped into his cherry red Malibu.

“Kendall.”

My dad stays silent for a moment and purses his lips. And then it hits him.

“Oh! _That_ Kendall.”

I nod.

“How did you feel about that? Are you guys still in contact?”

“Well, she was very helpful. And yeah, we're, uh… we're actually dating.”

“Really? Those are great news!”

“Mom said the same thing.”

“Of course she did. We always liked and supported your relationship.”

“Thank you, dad.”

“And, why isn’t she here?”

“She’s going to Boston, to close a deal with a new business partner.”

“Aw, honey, sorry to hear that. But, good for her, though. She is as successful as I thought she would be. I always saw something special in her. And she made you very happy.”

“She _makes_ _me_ very happy.”

“I’m glad. So, when's the wedding?”

“Dad!”

“What? I just see you two getting married, getting babies and moving to France.”

“Oh, God. Just when I thought my mum was a big shipper.”

“Can’t help but root for you.”

We got to his condominium and he got our dinner from the oven.

“That smells amazing, dad.”

“Hmhm, does she cook for you?”

“She does, she's a great cook.”

“Such a catch.”

I scoff. “Yeah, yeah.”

We sit down and eat. We then watch TV for a while and I get a message from Kendall. I smile at my phone like a dork and feel my eyes watering.

My dad notices and takes my hand.

 _How are you doing? I miss you already_.

_I’m good, but missing you like crazy. How's Boston?_

_Crowded. I gotta go, say hi to your dad, I love you._

_I will. I love you too._

“Kendall says hi.”

“How lovely, send her some xo's.”

“Okay.” I chuckle.

“Aight, I'm going to bed, fruit loops.”

“Me too. Good night, dad.”

I wake up and it's barely seven a.m.

I go downstairs and my dad is making coffee.

“Hello, sunshine. Want some?”

“Morning. No, some tea, please.”

“Right. Sorry, I forget you’re too English.”

“Well, I lived almost all my life with my mum.”

“True. Uh, I only have green tea, is that okay?”

“Yeah, you got honey or jelly?”

“I have both, I got strawberry and blueberry jelly.”

“Ooh, blue b and some lemon would do.”

We're sitting in the table talking about mom, Kendall, our jobs and he then tells me he’ll go visit me more often.”

“Good. Hey, lemme take you out for breakfast, daddy-O.”

“Sounds good.”

We get to this tiny restaurant and I order some scrambled eggs, my dad an apple pie, he always eats dessert for breakfast.

“What are you gonna do today, sweetie?”

“Probably sleep in for a while.”

“You didn’t sleep well?”

“No, not really, I was thinking about Kendall a lot.”

“I figure.”

“Yeah. I might go to a pub later.”

“Just don't get wasted, I don’t like drunkies.”

“Alright.”

We finish our breakfast and he drives me home and then goes to work.

I do as I said and throw myself in the bed.

Is 5:18, I slept for six hours. _Noice_.

I get up and put my shoes on, go out and take a cab, I ask him to take me to the nearest pub and he does. Place is big and smells good. Weird. I sit at the bar and a boy comes up to me.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“If you want, I guess.”

“I do. Order what you want and I'll pay, don't worry.”

We chat and he starts to get flirty. If he only knew.

“Okay, gotta stop you there. Look, I'm seeing somebody.”

“Lucky guy.”

“Girl, actually.”

“Are you…?”

“Very gay, yep.”

“Oh, my bad, sorry.”

“Is okay.”

“And why isn’t she with you?”

“She is in Boston, in a business trip.”

“I see.”

“Yeah. She says she'll come visit, I can't wait, I miss her so much.”

“I can imagine. Hey, I gotta go, it was nice to meet you, bye.”

“You too, bye. Thanks for the drinks!”

I spend the rest of the noon with no further interaction and I'm kinda glad, ‘cause I don’t really want to be talking about how my girlfriend isn't here.

I got back to my dad's condo and watch some TV. Later on, my dad arrives and we have dinner.

“I’m sorry for keep you waiting, I would’ve turned up sooner, but I had to buy some things.”

“It’s fine.”

Then my phone rings and I know it's her.

“Bonsoir, mon chéri.”

“Hi.” I smile like a completely fool.

“How was your day?”

“It was okay, I guess, would’ve been better with you here.”

“You’re very sweet.”

“How was yours?”

“Busy, tiring. But is what I have to deal with.”

“I suppose so.”

“What are you wearing?”

“Kendall, my dad is here!”

“Pardon. Well, when you get to your room, take a picture, please.”

I did.

I wake up late, is eleven already. I find myself alone, my dad is in his job by now.

I eat breakfast and decide to go to the mall to buy some more winter clothes, because the ones I brought, aren't enough.

I'm about to take a taxi with four bags in my hands and when I was walking by an alley, I saw two men fighting, soon the one with his back towards me, makes a sudden movement and the other guy falls to the ground. The man turns around and looks at me. I can see what he have done. The guy on the floor has a knife on his chest. I feel my eyes widen and fill with tears. The murderer kneels down and takes the knife off the dead man's chest and walks towards me. My vision goes dark for a minute and then I look down and the sting feeling begins full force. He stabbed me. I fall to my knees and start screaming for help, I'm suffering. The guy has left running and I'm left there, sobbing next to a corpse.

I am shouting non-stopping and a couple soon passes by and notice me. The woman screams and the man is calling an ambulance. Soon it arrives and they put me on a litter.

“Miss, what’s your name?”

“A-lice Fullgreen.”

“Alice, we need you to stay with us. Do you have any relative we can call?”

“My dad.” The paramedic asked me where he worked at and what was his phone number.

They called him and then I asked them if they could my mom and my girlfriend. They said yes and did so.

Soon we were at the hospital and they put me in a bed, they got me in some anesthesia, took the knife out and sew me closed. An hour passed and my dad was there, he was crying. He hugged me and called my mom.

It was almost eight o’clock and a voice I knew was claiming to get into my room.

Then my doctor came and said I had a visit.

Kendall ran up to me, with tears in her eyes and hugged me carefully. I started sobbing.

“If I had been with you, this would not have happened.” She says, passing a hand through my hair.

“Don't say that.”

“But is true. Anything is more important than you. I should’ve been there.”

“You’re here now.”

She kisses me. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She stays by my side until I fell asleep.

The next morning I wake up to a knock on my door, is the nurse, she's bringing me breakfast. I'm half through it and Kendall arrives with lilys and sunflowers.

“Bonjour, mon coeur.”

“Hi. Thanks for the flowers... and for being here.”

“I'll always be here for you.” She puts the bouquet on the table near my bed. She holds me close and I feel safe.

Days go by and I soon can get out of there. I’m getting dressed and then two police officers come in.

“Alice Fullgreen?”

“Yes.” Kendall instinctively gets in front of me.

“You're under arrest. Put the hands on the wall.”

“What?!” We say in unison.

“Under what charges?”

“Homicide.”

“I didn’t kill anybody! The guy ran away after he stabbed me!”

“Your fingerprints were on the crime weapon.”

“I was trying to pull it out!”

One of the men yanks me around and puts my hands on the wall and starts looking for something, a weapon or whatever.

Then he puts cuffs on my wrists. I feel numb.

They walk me out of the room and into the street, Kendall following us.

“Alice! ALICE!”

She's crying, I turn around and she kisses me.

“I’m gonna get you out of this, I promise.” The officers throw me inside the patrol car and I see Kendall walking to her car. We get to the commissary and once out of the car, she reaches out to me and pulls the officers aside, putting her arm around my shoulders.

We are in the interrogatory room now. I sit down and Kendall takes the seat besides me.

A new cop sits across us and starts asking me a lot of questions.

“You have a lawyer?”

“I am.”

“She is.”

“Okay. Someone we can call on? Your husband?”

Kendall and I stare at each other.

“There'll be no need, I'm her girlfriend." He blinks several times. “Sorry, ladies, I sounded like an asshole.”

“It's fine.”

“Well, if there's nothing else you can tell about what happened, I think that's all for today. We'll be in contact and I'd let you know when you have to be on court.”

“Okay, thank you, officer.”

She takes me home and we tell my dad what’s going on.

“Murder? Oh, my God. That’s awful.” He rubs his forehead. “Thanks a lot, Kendall, I really appreciate your help with my daughter.”

“It’s my pleasure. I wish there was more I could do.”

We then have dinner and my dad goes to bed.

“I’d like you to come to my hotel.”

“Okay. But why? You could stay here.”

“I don’t wanna fuck you in your dad's home, I think that’d be unrespectful.”

“You’re very sweet." I say, half sarcasm in. "Alright, let's go.”

We get to her royal suite and soon we're naked, she lays down and I straddle her.

“Assieds-toi sur mon visage.”

I blush terribly. But I do so. Dear Lord. She's so good. I'm biting down my lip so I stop screaming but I can’t contain them.

“Ah, Kendall. Fuck me… fuck me.”

She looks up at me and my eyes roll back on my skull. She slips in her tongue.

Orgasm number one.

I get off her face and lay down, breathing heavily. She gets between my legs and then puts one of her legs on top of one of mine and she starts to grind on me. It feels amazing. She holds my leg up and kisses it. I feel close, so I grab her arm and pull her down, kissing her. I then digs my nails on her back and soon I can see I'm drawing blood and she growls. She gets off and lowers her head and starts licking. I arch my back and my hips are bucking uncontrollably.

Orgasm number two.

She hugs me, not getting off me.

“Did you come?” She laughs slightly.

“Oui.”

We then got in the shower and she gave me orgasm number three and four.

She gets up from her knees and kisses me.

“Do you have your strap with you? I want to try something.”

“What do you wanna try?”

I whisper in her ear. 

She looks at me like a beast and lifts me up and throws me into the bed. She goes to get the strap on that’s in her bag and puts it on very fast.

She hops in the bed and kisses me hard. She wets her fingers with my cum and starts to push into my ass. I moan at the slight pain. She slides them slowly, in and out and curls them a little. She licks me and I'm coming again. Is crazy how this girl has me on the edge every time.

She then is on her knees and is penetrating me carefully.

“I’m gonna move now.” I nod.

“Oh, fuck…”

She hugs me and rubs my clit. I find myself getting my nails on her back. Poor thing is gonna have scars tomorrow.

“Tourner autour.” I complied and she starts to fuck me again, harder and deeper. I'm gripping the sheets and biting my lip so hard I might draw blood.

“Ah!”

She puts more pressure on my clit and pulls me up so now my body is flushed to hers. She turns my head and kisses me. I can’t take it anymore.

Orgasm number five.

She lays me down and hugs me from behind, still inside me.

She then slides out and I whimper. She gets on bed again after cleaning up the toy and gets by my side, holding me.

We talk a little about what happened today and I feel very bad because I don't wanna be in prison 'cause is awful and most importantly, because I don't want to be apart from Kendall. I start crying. She instantly notices and kisses me and hugs me tight.

"Hey, is gonna be okay, my love, I'm gonna do everything there's on my power to keep you out of prison, you hear? I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you. I'm so glad I have you." She kisses my forehead and caress my cheek with her thumb.

“I love you.”

“I love you, Kendall.”


	9. The animals, the animals are trapped, trapped, trapped til the cage is full.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'll update until there's at least 46 hits, sorry!
> 
> Ly all, thank you so much for the kudos and the hits <3

Is Monday and I have to be on court. Kendall is driving us there and she's holding my hand through the whole way. We soon arrive and we walk to the entrance. I feel my eyes watering and she kisses me.

“Is gonna be okay.”

She squeezes my hand and brings it to her lips.

We walk in. This is it.

The lawyer of the guy's family is exposing his arguments.

“Miss Alice, you say you are innocent. But the police officers found anyone else around the area but you. Plus, the only fingerprints on the murder weapon were yours.”

“Objection.”

“Objection sustained.”

“My client’s prints were there because she was trying to pull it off her body, because the killer stabbed her right before he ran out of the crime scene. I asked the police men in charge of our case that they checked the cameras of a establishment near by and this is what we found.” She puts the tape on and points out to the running man on the video. “There he is. He didn’t even bother to clean up his hands, look, they’re all covered in blood.”

“Objection, your honor.”

“Denied. I think it’s time for the jury to make a choice.”

I hear them whisper and some of them are glaring at me, some others are looking at the victim’s family pitifully. They all write something down and then a paper is passed to the judge.

“I’ve made my decision.” He looks at the audience and then at me.

“Alice Fullgreen. You’re guilty. You'll go under the charges of complicity, having a sentence of sixteen months.”

I can’t believe it. I was a victim as well and _I'm_ going to prison.

Two police men walks up to me and make me stand up, cuffing my hands and leading me towards the exit. Kendall runs up to me and whips me around.

“Alice, stay strong and stay safe, please. I’m gonna go visit you very soon and I'll do anything I can to get you out of there.” She kisses me. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I can’t stop crying.

I’m in. The guard asks me to strip down and do a bunch of embarrassing stuff, she then hands me my clothes and walks me into my new cell, that is more of a room with two beds. There I find another girl, that soon greets me.

“Hi, new kid. What’s chur name? I’m Gretchen.”

“Alice.”

“Why are you here? I got caught robbing a Seven Eleven.”

“Murder complicity.”

“How long?”

“Six teen months.”

“I’m gonna be here for four years. I’ve spent only one.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

She nods. “Hey, bitch didn’t get you a toothbrush, shampoo or flip flops. Here, have those, I always have extra ones.”

“Thank you.”

“Is nothing, roommie. Welcome to prison. Let's go take lunch before it's late.”

We get into the dinning room and she hands me a tray and tells the cook what I was going to have. A group of girls are laughing behind us and one of them touches my hair.

“Hey, little pie. Seems like we got fresh meat.” She attempts to grab my ass and a tall , black haired girl grabs her wrist and twist it.

“Can’t you show some respect to the new one, Janae?”

“Aw, shit, Dylan, why won’t you let us have some of ‘em?”

“Get your food and leave.” She then takes my tray and I grab her arm.

“They're gonna put their feet to make you fall.”

“Oh… thanks.”

“Of course. Who are you, girl?”

“My name is Alice. Alice Fullgreen.”

“Nice to meet you. They call me Jazz hands here, ‘cause I used to perform on Broadway, but I'm Dylan.” She points at her pin, her last name is Gallagher.

“Cool name.” She laughs a little.

“Thanks.” She sits down in a table with a lot of people in it and introduces me.

“Hi.” I say shyly. Gretchen sits beside Dylan and they kiss. I didn’t see that coming. They’re a very visual couple. Gretchen is a redhead, with electric blue eyes, freckles, has a bob and is slim, Dylan is muscly, her hair a mess, with wild green eyes and a big permanent smirk on her face.

A lady sits down to my right, gives me her pudding and I smile, thank her and she palms my back.

“Where do you come from, sweetie? I’m Ucranian.”

“I'm from London, but I live in New York. I came here to visit my dad and now I'm in prison.”

“I'm German and Dylan's Irish.” I could tell.

“So, why are you here, Al?" Dylan asked.

“Homicide complicity.”

“Wow, how did it happen?” She sounds shook.

I told them and they were surprised.

“I'm here for murder in third grade and pyromania. Someone lit up a theatre and I watched, fainted and the motherfucker left the things he used near me and rubbed my hands on them.”

“I attacked a police officer, crashed my car on his.”

“I was working on a nails saloon and a woman was being too mean to me and I stabbed her eye with a nail file.”

A lot of other stories were told and they let me now they'd be there for me for anything, that we were family.

“Hey, Al, let's go for a walk, let us show you around.” Gretchen offered and I accepted. We walked through many hallways and we entered several bathrooms, the TV room, meeting's room, visits ro and then we went into the library.

“We spent most of our time here, is the best place in this shithole.”

“Yeah, we'd like to work here, but we were assigned to electrical.”

“Is there a chance I could be assigned here?”

“Probably, two girls left and I think they need people in this area.”

They then lead me into their work place and I looked around. Later, we went outside and walked along through the whole yard.

“Dy! We didn’t take her to church!”

“Ow, that’s right. Are you religious?”

“Not really.”

“Doesn’t matter, you’ll like it.” Gretchen reassures me.

We walk in and I gotta admit it is a pretty church.

“We have sex here at times.” Dylan confesses. I giggle.

“Yep, there's no many places to do it, just here, the showers, the warehouse and rarely our rooms.”

“That’s crazy.”

“We're just giving you the fuck locations on the map.”

“Is not gonna happen.”

They look at each other.

“Aren’t you gay?” They both ask very confused.

My eyes widen. “I am! Is just that… I have a girlfriend.”

“Oh, we get it. But you never now, honey. I was engaged and now I'm bedding this pal here.” I wasn't expecting Dylan to say that.

“I’d like to be with her for the longest time.”

“We hope that happens.” I like how sweet Gretchen is.

“Thank you.”

“We’ll be like your bodyguards then, not gonna let them breath near you and that.” We all laugh at this.

“You are such a clown, Dylan.”

“But you love me that way.”

“I do.” They lip lock and I look down a bit. It stings.

We sit down and start talking about our family and what we're going to do after leaving prison.

“And your gf's hot?” Dylan, oh, my God.

“Well, she is tall, blonde, has hazel eyes, curly hair and the perfect body. Plus, is very french.” I pull out a picture of her of my pocket.

“Wooh, I'd hit that.” Once again, Dylan, just... God.

“Hmhm, she is delicious.” Gretchen says.

I put the picture back in my pocket and smile sadly.

“You miss her." I feel Gretchen caressing my hand after that.

“A lot.”

“You'll be back together, I'm sure.”

“I hope so.”

Soon we have to go get dinner and everyone makes small talk. I'm glad I've met this group of women, they’re very nice to me.

Gretchen, Dylan and I go to the washroom to brush our teeth.

Then they get together in a stool, saying there was at least ten minutes available before our curfew. I hear Gretchen moan and I blush until I'm a tomato. A girl is about to put her toothbrush in her mouth and smiles at me.

“Get used to that, they’re always like this, they can’t help their horney souls. But they do love each other.”

“I can tell.” I say after washing my mouth.

“I'm Rin Hisamatsu-Callander.”

“Alice Fullgreen.”

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“You too.”

“They’re gonna be there for a while, you should go sleep.”

“I will.”

I go to my room and soon Gretchen is there too. I lay in bed.

“Good night, Ali.”

“Night.”

I start crying. Sobbing very loud. Gretchen notices and runs up to me. She hugs me and sings a lullaby to me. She stays in bed with me and I wake up in her arms.

“You Lesbos, break it off.” A guard enters our room and stares at us.

Gretchen stands up and helps me out of the bed.

The man register us for count and leaves.

“We gotta go to the showers now.” I follow her and we wait.

Dylan turns up soon and gives Gretchen a kiss. She palms my shoulder and smiles.

“So, how was your first night in here?”

“It was hell.”

“She cried.” Gretchen says, pouting and hugging my side.

“Oh, poor thing. I think most of us did our first night. Is hard for a while and then, you stop caring.”

“Yeah, but you have to keep in mind that this is all temporary.”

“Okay, _Yoga Jones_ , you’re right. It gets easier, but it depends on you.”

The waiting came to an end and the couple walk into a shower together. I was on my way to one empty stool when a curtain got open , revealing a naked woman devouring me with her eyes.

“You can get in with me if you want.”

“No, thank you.” She gripped my wrist and another girl, the one was behind Dylan while waiting to get in, swatted her hand away.

“She said no, Janae.”

“Fucking Cheryl, why won’t you leave me the hell alone? You might as well start hanging out with them white girls.”

The girl rolled her eyes and lead me to the shower I wanted to get in.

“Thanks for that.”

“Is nothing.” She smiles at me and I can’t help but stare as she walks away.

_You have a girlfriend, you imbecil!_

I get in and shower with no further trouble in the bathroom and the ladies there.

My… friends? And I go to have breakfast and we're waiting for our trays when I feel a hand touching my arm.

“Hey.”

“Cheryl, hi.”

“I didn’t get your name.”

“It’s Alice.”

“Cute name. For a cute girl.”

I blush and look down.

“Thank you. I like your name too.”

She chuckles and Gretchen clears her throat, letting me now our food was ready.

“See you around, Alice.”

“Bye.”

We sit and they’re both looking at me with smirks in their mouths.

“You too were vibing right there.” Said Dylan mockingly.

“What? No, she saved me from this Janae girl in the showers.”

“See? She already made the first step to have you head over heels.” Gretchen says, making emphasis with her fork stabbing the air.

“I call it the ‘Oh, my hero!’ move. Very effective.” I roll my eyes at Dylan's comment.

“Come on, you guys. Nothing’s gonna happen. I love Kendall.”

“I loved my fiancée. I love Gretchen now. Could happen to you.”

“To anyone.”

“I don’t think so, I wanna wait for her.”

“Girl, you’re gonna tire yourself saying that. Everybody needs company.”

“Yeah, like the company we keep to each other.”

“I don’t wanna cheat on her.”

“I think you'll end up breaking up with her.”

“Or her with you.”

I shake my head and look down. Dylan takes my hand.

“This things happen, boo. And you can’t keep your heart to someone you don’t have by your side.”

“That’s right, that’s why she's with me.”

“Yeah, well, my fiancée was pretty boring and I found out I was gay, so… That should tell you. This place gets into you.”

“Oh, yes, you found out the right way. Right here.” She gestures between her legs.

“Hmhm.” They kiss. “Plus, Gretchen is the love of my life.”

“That’s very sweet.” I smile at them.

“You could have what we have. You just gotta let them in.”  
  
“Speaking of the devil.” Dylan gets a mouthful of mashed potatoes after that.

I turn around and find Cheryl smiling at me.

“Hi, Alice. Dylan, Gretchen.”

“Hello, Cher.”

“How’s it going.”

“Nice. Uh, do you wanna go for a walk? I have to go to work at eleven so we have time.”

I look at my friends and Gretchen is nodding and Dylan wiggling her eyebrows.

“Sure.” She takes my empty tray and leaves it near the counter. We go outside and I stretch out a little.

“Where are you from?”

“London, but I live in NY. You?”

“I was born here, but live in New Jersey. I came here to vacation and got into deep shit by accident. What got you here, to Canada?”

“My dad.”

“And to prison? I was involved into a bank robbery.”

“Murder complicity.”

“That’s though. Anyone you left behind, besides your dad?”

“My mum and… my girlfriend.”

“Sorry about that. Are you in love?” That took me out of guard. I think my answer for a solid minute or more, I don't know. And then, doubts aside, I tell her the truth.

“I never told her. But, yes. I think she always has been the love of my life.”

“No way to get between that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No problem.”

We then talked about our lives. But soon it was eleven and she had to go. I decide to go to my bunk and read a book. I get there and Dylan is putting her hoody on and then turns around and smirks at me. Gretchen is in her bed, with the sheets over her body.

“Did you have fun, peaches?”

“Yeah, Cheryl’s nice. I had the feeling you two would be fucking.”

They laugh. “We make love.”

“And we can’t help it. Sometimes I just look at her and I go: ‘take me, take me now'.”

“And I comply to my lady’s orders.”

I chuckle and Dylan kisses her girlfriend goodbye and palms my back.

Gretchen gets up from bed and I turn around.

“Ow, don’t be shy. You can look. We're gonna live together for a while, hun, so you’re gonna see me like this often, and we'll try not to, but you could watch Dylan and I making love one day.”

“I hope not, don’t get me wrong, it'd be hot, but I just wouldn't like that.”

“You could join, we fancy you a lot.” I turn around and Gretchen winks at me.

“I'll have that in mind.” I joke back.

“Good. Now I’m gonna take a shower, Dylan and I have to go get to work.”

“Aight, I'm gonna touch myself thinking about your rocking body.”

Gretchen laughs. “Yeah, you do that. See you at dinner.”

“See you.”

I read half of the book and take a nap. I wake up to a hand rubbing my cheek.

“Hi, sleeping beauty. We gotta go to dinner.”

I get up and Gretchen hugs my waist.

We meet up with Dylan, who had our trays ready with food. We sit down with two ladies and we all talk about our day.

“Miss Alice has a new love interest.”

“Really? What about her girlfriend?” Misses. Lander asks.

“She's kidding, is just a friend.”

“Who is it?” This time is Dory asking.

“Cheryl.”

They all exchange glances.

“That girl doesn’t stay friends with the chicks she meets.”

“Well, I told her I have a girlfriend.”

“Let’s see if that stops her.”

The teasing keeps going through all the evening and now Gretchen and I are walking to our room after taking a shower and brushing our teeth.

“Sweet dreams, Alice.”

“You too, night.”

I stay up for I don’t know how many time staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything my friends have told me.

 


	10. The OTP is back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendall goes visit her girlfriend. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading after 5 more hits!  
> Thank y'all so much, ly :) 

The girls and I just got breakfast and are walking down a hallway, a guard grabs my shoulder and turns me around.

“You got a call earlier, inmate.”

“Oh, can I take it now?”

“Yeah.” She explains to me how the deal goes and I comply.

“Alice?”

“Kendall, it’s me! I miss you so much!”

“Tu me manques aussi, mon amour. I'm going to see you today.”

“You are? I'm so glad to hear that.” I feel tears stream down my cheeks and Gretchen holds my hand.

“I am. I can’t wait to hold you and kiss you, Al.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I'll see you soon.”

“Okay, goodbye.”

She hangs up and I smile. I feel like I'm floating.

“She’s gonna come?”

“Yes.”

“That's good!”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, have you go check the library work?”

“I haven’t. Where do I have to go?”

“With your counselor and then a guard will lead you there.”

“Thanks, see you later.”

They wave at me and I go into my counselor’s office. I knock and she looks up.

“Hi, how can I help you?.” I honestly gape at her a little, she's _very_ pretty.

“Umh, I want to work at the library and my friends told me to come here.”

“Friends, huh? That’s good. And yes, you’re in the right place, Miss Fullgreen.”

I sit down and she hands me a form. I fill it and give it back to her.

“Alright. I'm going to call a guard to come get you.”

“Thank you….” I look at her desk and find her last name. “Miss Darden.”

“Call me Peyton. Miss…?”

“Alice.”

“Alice. How did you get here? You don’t mind me asking that?”

“No, no, it’s fine. I, uh, got sixteen months for homicide complicity.”

“How?”

I told her the rest of the story and she told me she was in the army, got severely injured, became a cop and then she came here. A knock cuts off our conversation and she shakes my hand.

“I’m here if you need me.”

“Thanks, Peyton.” She smiles at me. The guard walks me to the library, assigns me an area and then walks away.

I hear a familiar voice singing. It’s beautiful. Cheryl is organizing some books with headphones on and I tap her shoulder. She turns around and flashes a smile at me.

“Hi, Al. Up for a reading break?”

“I'm here to work, actually.”

“Oh, that’s cool. So now we'll be co-workers.”

I chuckle. “Yeah. I have to check if the books are in their area.”

“I can help you with that, lemme just finish with this.” I help her and soon we're walking down the library hallways checking that every book is where is supposed to.

“Seems in order to me.”

“Yeah, thanks for your help, Cheryl.”

“Of course, anytime. What do you have to do today?”

“My girlfriend is coming to visit me.”

“Oh, good. Say hi to her for me.”

“Sure.”

I trip over some books on the floor and fall in Cheryl’s arms.

“Got you.”

I blush and get off her.

“Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s my co-worker's fault, she was supposed to get this books on the shelves.”

“Well. I should go now, she must be waiting for me.”

“Goodbye. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” She leans in and kisses my cheek. I stare at her and walk out of the library.

I find Dylan and Gretchen on the hallway and they take me to the visit’s room.

“Al, who’s your counselor?”

“Darden.”

“Ooh, you got the hot one. Lucky you.”

“She smiled at you and called you by your name?”

“Yeah, why?”

They look at each other.

“She's gonna try to get in your pants.” Dylan says.

“Yupe, she's a womanizer.”

“A big dyke monster.”

“She’s so good, though.”

“Yeah.”

“You've been with her?”

“Of course. Is not hard to fall for her, she is a dream. With that blonde hair, baby blues, sinning smile and that height? Hell, I think she's turned a lot of girls gay for her.” I thought Gretchen was the one who turned Dylan gay.

“Her desk has seen more asses than us.”

“Wow. I thought she was being nice.”

“She wants your pussy, my friend.”

We get into the visit’s room and they go to sit with their visit, I lock eyes with Kendall and start crying. She gets up and I ran to her. She hugs me tight and we kiss. She holds my hands and we sit down.

“I wanted to see you so bad.”

“Me too, mon chéri.”

“Your hair looks amazing.” Her hair is straighten up and she's wearing a suit with heels. She looks so good.

“Thanks.”

“So, what’s new?”

“Well, I'm working with the cops in charge of your case and we’re looking for the murderer.”

“Good. How are my parents?”

“Holding up. Your mom's here, staying with your dad.”

“I see. And how are you?”

“Is hard not to have you around.”

“I know. I miss you a lot.”

We talk a little more and she has to go now. Gretchen and Dylan come up to us and greet Kendall.

“Hi, are you Alice’s friends?”

“Yeah, are you her top?” Dylan asks.

Kendall laughs and I blush.

“Yes, that’s me. A pleasure to meet you, ladies.”

“You too.” They both say in unison.

“You're even more attractive in person, wow.” I can tell they're impressed.

“Don’t you wanna have a foursome? We like Alice a lot.” Dylan doesn’t know the concept of subtle.

Kendall chuckles.

“I'll think about it.” She winks at them.

“Perfect!” They're squealing.

“Alright, enough with the fooling around.”  
  
I make her turn around, put my arms on her neck and kiss her.

“Je t'aime.”

“I love you too.” She then turns to my friends and smiles.

“À bientôt.”

“Auf wiedersehen.”

“Beannacht.”

“Bye, K.”

She kisses me and holds me. Then goes to the exit and turns to wave at us.

“What a stunning woman.” Sighs Dylan.

“You’re crazy lucky, Al.”

I giggle and we go to walk on the yard.

“You think she’ll wait for you?”

“She will, she loves me a lot.”

“And do you think you’ll be there for her on her waiting?”

“Yes, I love her.”

“Aight. Then we hope you last long.”

“Yeah, we'll keep Cheryl away from you if it’s necessary.”

“It won’t, I’ll keep her in line.”

We then talk about how they met here.

“I was waiting to get in the shower and poor Gretchen here tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground, all her things on the floor. I helped her out and she was blushing madly. And then I asked her if it was her first night here and she said she had been three months and I was like: _Okay, she’s just clumsy_. But even in that moment I felt something, by the way she apologized in German, her cute blush, her embarrassed smile. I knew I wanted to count my days here with her, and it’s what I do.”

“I really ship you, you’re the most lovely thing.”

“We know.”

“Hey, Al, I don’t know if this will bother you, but… how’s sex with Kendall?” Dylan is so interested in our relationship.

“I think about it a lot.”

“Well, is… everything you could ask for and more.”

“That good?” Dylan blurts out.

“Yes, and she’s very dominant too. I love it.”

“Dang, she’s so hot.”

“Everytime I see her I could throw myself at her.”

“Who wouldn’t?”

“Yeah, well, she has that effect. Is hard not to get jealous ‘cause everyone stares at her and tries to flirt with her. But she says she only has eyes for me and her whole attention is for me.”

“She’s a sweet talker, that’s for sure.”

“That too. And sometimes she reads poetry in French for me.”

“Man, she must drive you crazy, she’s a lot to take.”

“She’s all I want.”

“Tell us more about you two fucking, we need material.”

“Jeez. What else do you want me to say?”

“She uses toys?”

“Yeah, she has plugs, vibrators, strap ons, cuffs. But we haven’t used the last ones.”

“She gives it to you good?”

“Yes, sometimes I can’t even walk for weeks.”

“Shit, that’s so hot.” Gretchen practically moans.

“Now we have to go fuck, ‘cause that was such a turn on.”

They ran holding hands.

I sit down by a tree and put my headphones on. I feel so relaxed. I close my eyes and soon somebody sits beside me, I open them and smile at Cheryl.

“Hi.”

“Hi, how was seeing your girlfriend?”

“Amazing, I missed her, and I am now too.” I smile sadly.

Cheryl hugs my side and I find myself putting my head on her shoulder. We then talk about past relationships . I confessed I never fell in love because deep down I wasn’t over Kendall.

“You really love her.”

“I do, yes.”

“I think maybe you're meant to be.”

“Really? I think that too.”

“Yeah, is just the way you talk about her and all you've gone through, it's love.”

“Thank you, I needed to hear that.”

“Of course.”

We talk about everything we can think of. Cheryl is a very smart, kind and funny girl. I could talk to her for hours.

It's dinner time and she sits down with me and my friends.

The rest of the week goes easy and I’m honestly counting down the days until I get to see Kendall again.

I've been hanging out a lot more with Cheryl since we work at the same place and yeah, we live under the same roof.

She's been so good to me, I really appreciate her friendship and I think she gets the hang, we can only be that, friends, and I'm grateful that she respects my relationship with my girlfriend.

Anyways, my friends still think she is trying to get with me, but I keep telling them that no, Cheryl wouldn't do anything to get between Kendall and me.


End file.
